


Look Hectic Up in the Dictionary and You'll Find My Life

by OriginalAndCreativeUsername



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Characters to be added, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mages Guild, Magic, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalAndCreativeUsername/pseuds/OriginalAndCreativeUsername
Summary: Being ushered to the province of Skyrim by your parents in hopes you won't die can be pretty hectic. Then being taken to the College of Winterhold because your magic is erratic is even more hectic. Then finding out you could be the one thing standing between a very hungry dragon and the entire realm of Tamriel? Well, it's a bit more than hectic, to say the least.Factor in all the teenage anxiety and its a recipe for something that goes so far beyond hectic you can't even use the word in a sentence to describe anymore because it's that much more hectic.





	Look Hectic Up in the Dictionary and You'll Find My Life

It all started with running away. With my father grabbing my hand, shoving a rugged backpack in my arms. With whispered apologies filled with sorrow, with fearful looks behind him, and with tears in his eyes and confusion in mine.

 

“Valyon, Vaylon listen to me ok? There’s, there’s a letter in the bag that will explain more but right now you  _ have _ to listen to what I say.”

 

A nod, my mother shouting in the distance, and trembling hands.

 

“This nice man here, he’s an old friend of mine. He’s going to take you to a new… A new place, a place called Skyrim. It’s beautiful there Valyon, much different from here, an-,”

 

“You’re gonna wanna hurry Falrion!”

 

“Right, right! A- anyway, I love you Valyon. I love you so, so much, as does your mother, ok? Never forget that.”

 

A hug, shouting turned to screams, being ushered into a wagon with someone I’ve never met. My father, running into the trees back to the clearing where our home resided. Me, watching as said trees got farther and farther away as the wagon traveled on.

 

“So, Valyon was it?” The man, a wood elf with a gruff voice, asked.

 

I swallowed. “Y-, yeah.”

 

“I’m Thaelion, as your dad said, we’re old friends. Never knew he had a wife, let alone a kid, but hey, we’re all allowed our secrets.”

 

I didn’t respond. My head was swimming with fear, and sorrow. I hadn’t read the letter yet, and father had never told me what was happening, but I had a good idea.

 

After all, some higher ups in the Aldmeri Dominion don’t take well too high elves marrying nords. Let alone said couples having a kid. Though my parents were very good at hiding that second fact.

 

“At least, I hope so…” I mumbled, a vice grip on the bag my father had rushed to place in my hands. It had been mother’s, back when she had been an adventurer.

 

“What’s that kid?”

 

“‘M not a kid,” I was mumbling more, never being much of a talker in the first place. “I’m fifteen.”

 

There was a pause, I could almost hear the scrutiny, “fifteen? Pretty sure that’s a kid, but I’m surprised. You’re awful short for a fifteen year old high elf kid.”

 

The one thing to carry over from my norse mother, figures it’d be the height. Worst part? I probably wasn’t going to grow much more either. She was short for a norse even!

 

Either way, I didn’t dignify his comment with a response, I had more pressing matters. Attempting to steal my nerves, and thus stop my hands from shaking, I took a deep breath. The cold that had been seeping out of my fingertips lessened, thankfully, and I moved to open the backpack. I decided against dumping everything out, after all I didn’t know Thaelion, and I wasn’t risking him seeing what was inside, and simply dug for the letter my father had place inside. I was thankful for Thaelion’s lantern, as it would have been impossible to find, and then read, in the darkness without it.

 

“Valyon,

I’m writing this to you as you lay sleeping in your crib next to me. Only the gods know when I will give this to you, though I pray to them nightly I will never have too.

 

As you hopefully know, I am of the Altmer, while your mother is of the Norse. There is nothing wrong with this, of course, as I love her and she loves me, but people are bigoted Valyon. Both man and mer are full of those with hatred in their hearts, and entitlement in their veins. I have no doubt in my mind there will come a day when people like that will find us, I can only pray they will find us long after you have left to live your life as an adult.

 

You are lucky, Valyon, that you appear to be more mer than man. I hope you do not grow into more nordic features, but time can only tell. However, as of now, you appear as only Altmer. I thank the gods daily for this, while Altmer can receive scrutiny in Tamriel, half-breeds receive more so.

 

The man I have asked to protect you should something ever happen is Thaelion Pinelock. We knew each other when we were young. I daresay I’d trust him with my life, and it is only because of this I’d trust him with yours. He will be able to protect you in my, and your mother’s, place should we be gone.

 

Valyon, never forget that me and you mother love you. You are our world, and no matter what age you’ll read this, if at all, we are proud of you. You will become an incredible man, never doubt that.”

 

I don’t know how long I blankly stared at what my father had written before I started to cry. I had saw the tears fall onto the parchment and bleed the ink before I felt them. Blinking, my eyes were progressively getting more fuzzy, as a soft whine left my throat unbidden. Ice crept up the sides of the letter as I started to sob.

 

“Woah kid!” A short yelp spooked me out of my crying. “You may wanna calm down!”

 

I looked up to see Thaelion, who had turned to face me for the first time. His features, semi- dark brown skin with short black hair and red eyes, looked to be in shock. Blinking, I looked down to see the bottom of the wagon completely covered in ice, said ice being thicker and more spiked the closer you got to me.

 

I sucked in a breath; no no no no he’s going to hate me now! Father said to never show others my magic! I had thought my control had gotten better but it appears it hadn’t!

 

“H-hey, hey Valyon, look at me ok?” Thaelion spoke, and my eyes snapped back up to him. “Take in a deep breath for me yeah? Just, breath in, breath out, yeah just like that. Good job kiddo.”

 

His voice was soft, and somewhere in my panic he had hopped over the back of the riders seat. He was knelt next to me on one knee seemingly concerned. As he talked, he took deep breaths in and out. As I tried to breath like he did, I found the cold that had filled my chest easing up, and thankfully so did the ice that had surrounded me.

 

“There you go, good job kiddo. Damn, your dad wasn’t joking when he said you was a powerhouse.” He tried to joke, a slightly nervous lopsided smile on his face.

 

“Father… Talked about me?” I whispered, watching him stand back up and go back to guiding the wagon.

 

“Mmhm, a lot actually.” He made a small noise in his throat, “well, a lot yesterday anyhow. He had sent me a message a couple weeks ago. It was one of our old codes, signaled danger, so I had to come immediately. It’s a good thing he was so paranoid, otherwise I might not have made it in time.”

 

I looked outside the wagon to see the surrounding trees had turned into surrounding plains. I wonder how long I had stared at father’s words, before my short breakdown.

 

“S-, Skyrim… Father said it was nice… I-, is it?”

 

I heard him chuckle, and looked over slightly to see him smiling ruefully. “I suppose that depends on your definition of ‘nice.’”

 

“Are… You from there?”

 

“Yessir, born and raised, I’m afraid.”

 

I hummed lightly, turning my gaze from the scenery around us to my hands. Everything had happened, was happening, so fast! Everything… Everything would be so different now.

 

My eyes started to feel heavy, in fact, everything started to feel heavy. All the adrenaline and panic that once filled me up had finally drained completely. I slumped down the side of the wagon I was leaning against, still clutching tightly on my bag. It sounded surprisingly peaceful, all things considered, as we rode along listening to crickets and the click-clack of hooves. My eyes gave into the feeling and closed, and I feel to sleep lulled by the ambient noises surrounding me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so! God it's been a while since I've written anything. But I've been playing SO much Skyrim recently and this spurned from my love of roleplaying my characters I create. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Also, blease, I am a being that survives off of validation and praise; if you'd be so kind as to leave a review you'd be a godsend! Any constructive criticism is also greatly welcomed!


End file.
